


My Tears Ricochet

by orionstarlight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, No Beta—We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionstarlight/pseuds/orionstarlight
Summary: She wonders if that memory will be passed on, given away like a relic. Will her ghost go with it? Will she unwillingly haunt the next person who will own it?—————————Natasha and Maria come to an end. Told by Taylor Swift’s ‘My Tears Ricochet’
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	My Tears Ricochet

She can’t think, can’t breathe. The rain prattles on, banging on her bedroom winodw, thunder crackling near the eye of the storm. She leans against the wall of her reading nook, glass of throat-burning whiskey in her hand. She’s on fire and she’s drowning at the same time, lungs filled with ashes and water. Is this what it feels like to be broken? It must be, and if it isn’t, then she doesn’t believe being broken could be any worse than this.

She’s faced pain before -- it’s a long-time friend of hers -- but this? To be put through what she’s feeling now is as though someone opened up a trap door under where she was standing and sent her straight down to a flaming hell. Did she deserve this? Even after trying to be better?

She had promised her love. Had that suddenly not been enough? She hadn’t realised when things had changed. She’d thought everything was okay, better even. It seems her hopefulness had transitioned into naitvity under her nose. Promises had been made to her dying day, and though her heart is still beating, she has never felt less alive.

So many memories she had collected, some of them to wear, some to hide, some to give away. Memories are like different types of stones -- old and dusty, new and sparkling, and you never know what they mean until a while after you’ve gathered them. She thinks about the memory she gave away as a ring, the diamond sparkling as it was worn to bury her, worn as the last nail went into her coffin.

She wonders if that memory will be passed on, given away like a relic. Will her ghost go with it? Will she unwillingly haunt the next person who will own it?

What’s left for her now? A world to travel, absolutely anywhere she wants to go available to her. Well, anywhere but home. She doesn’t have one, anymore. It was burned to the ground when her heart was pierced, when she bled because someone wanted her too, but as much as that hurt, she knows bones will ache for a long time to come as a result of her injuries.

She can still hold a conversation. She’ll scream her heart out, tear the clouds apart with a string of violent poetry directed at the sky. She’ll shout all day and all night, stolen lullabies whispered when the stars shine, when the moon reflects off the sea.

Going with grace wasn’t for her. She made sure every ounce of hatred was passed on, battleships sunk beneath the waves of her anger. So, yes, she might have died, but she went down fighting, aiming to kill. Her name was cursed as she fell, prayers of pity ringing in her ears, but forgiveness was impossible.

She watched fears come alive before her very eyes, blame tossed out as the pain went as far as swallowing whole, good years crossed out, those stones of memories breaking in two. And though the curse around her name was one pleading her to stay, Natasha refused, and Maria stayed behind, listening to how her tears ricocheted.

**Author's Note:**

> [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/erissapphic)


End file.
